


Drabbles of Ice & Fire

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations between Cat & Brandon, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Modern Westeros, Multi, QitN!Sansa, SanSan marriage, Shocked Brandon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles that are on the short side of things (between 100-500 words). Every chapter title has the character/ship, all tags will be updated accordingly.





	1. Brandon Stark - Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU, maybe rickard/rhaelle verse, Brandon thinks Ned and Cersei hate each other untill the one day he catches them about to bump uglies [Request]

Rickard and Rhaella were quietly enjoying a quiet night, Ned and Cersei had already retired and they were talking in front of the fire. She nursed some hot chocolate and Rickard a glass of rum.

They were expecting the whole family to gather for Sevenmas, Brandon and Catelyn were expected to arrive on the morning, since they had gone to visit her family in Riverrun early to compensate for spending Sevenmas on Winterfell. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” spoke Rickard.

The door opened to let Catelyn in, Rhaella stood, surprised at seeing her gooddaughter, “Cat, dearest, welcome!”

Catelyn smiled, “Thank you mother, we just arrived and we wanted to see if you were still awake, Bran went to check on your room, hope you don’t mind.”

“We don’t mind,” Rickard told his gooddaughter. “We’re glad you’re here early, at least you’ll rest and you beat the storm that was announced.”

“I think the storm already began,” answered Catelyn. “The snow was falling heavily for some fifteen minutes before we reached Winterfell.”

“All the better for you to be…” Rhaella spoke and was interrupted by the slamming of a door. She turned quickly to see who had banged it. It was a pale and ill-looking Brandon.

“What is wrong with you Brandon Stark!” Rickard rose from his seat, glaring at his first born.

Brandon ignored it, went straight to where the alcohol cabinet was, took a glass, selected a bottle and served himself a generous portion and gulped it down.

No one said anything for a moment, what had made Brandon behave thus had to be terrible.

“Bran, sweet child of mine, what _is_ the matter?” Rhaella finally broke the silence, walking towards her first born, worried look on her face.

“Ned. Cersei Lannister. Hells have frozen. Bad images.”

Everything clicked on both Rhaella and Rickard’s mind. Rickard outright laughed out loud at his son’s face, Rhaella simply hid her smile behind her mug. Rhaella was sure Brandon thought Cersei and Ned disliked one another, but it wasn’t it, in fact, they had been dating for some months and this was going to be Ned introducing Cersei to the whole family.

“Oh how lovely of you parents of mine,” Brandon spoke, voice heavy with sarcasm. “I have been mentally scarred and you laugh? Simply wonderful!”

“What happened?” Asked a confused Catelyn.

“Ned and Cersei happened Cat, let me tell you this: what has been seen, cannot be unseen.”

“Oh Bran, you’ll live!” Said Rhaella.

Brandon looked at Catelyn, “Side with me, please.”

Catelyn resisted the urge to smile, “That’s what you get, for bothering Ned.”

Brandon groaned, “I love you all. But you’re terrible. You’re all terrible.”


	2. Brandon x Catelyn - Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me Cat, did you ever dreamed we would be here, together after all these years?" Brandon asked as he prepared for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my pal [Ryswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryswell), who requested a Catelyn x Brandon au. Hope you like it!

"Here you are," came Brandon's low voice. "I thought I would find you here."

Catelyn turned, baby in her arms, "Shh, don't wake him. He just fell asleep."

Brandon smiled at his wife, "Don't worry, I won't," he whispered as Catelyn kissed the baby's head and placed him on the cradle.

"Sweet dreams my little love," Catelyn whispered. After that, she went to her husband's side, who opened his arms and welcomed her there. It was a safe place, it was her home. Then she looked up to her husband, his face was still handsome, only age had given him lines and white hairs on both beard and head. But his eyes still held a glint of mischief, his arms were still strong, he still stood tall.

They left the room together, walked side by side and his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Only after they entered their bedchamber did they let go.

"Tell me Cat, did you ever dreamed we would be here, together after all these years?" Brandon asked as he prepared for bed.

She was untying her gown and stopped, "I was never much a romantic, I knew you would not mistreat me. But, I knew there was a possibility that love would not grow, but I did hope we would at least be friends, for the children we would have."

Brandon was silent at that, "I fancied myself in love with another before we wed," he confessed. "But I knew I had to treat you well. My mother would have come back from her grave to smack me around had I not."

Catelyn laughed at that.

"But, day by day, we built something together Cat. I fell in love with you along the way, now? I wouldn't have it any other way. You have been a faultless wife and Lady to Winterfell. Even better mother, and now, grandmother." Brandon continued.

"Thank you," Catelyn said as she finished changing, and walked to the bed. "You are so easy to love yourself. You make me laugh so much I forget myself, in a way, marrying you breathed a new life to me."

Brandon rested his head on his pillow and opened his arms for Catelyn, who in turn, rested her head on his chest. "And now we're here. Old and with wrinkles, parents several times over and now, with baby Edric, grandparents."

Catelyn closed her eyes and listened to her husband's heartbeat, "Grandparents, who would have thought?"

"We got old Cat," Brandon joked. "Next we will see great grand children."

"If the Gods will it," Catelyn replied. _'If the Gods will it indeed'_ , was her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her.

"Sweet dreams my lady love," Brandon whispered against Catelyn's hair, before he, himself fell asleep. Life was good, praise the Gods.


	3. SanSan - Queen in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do a Sansan Queen if the North?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this request after I posted that I was writing six sentence fics, to help people feel better after the finale of the show.

Men talk, as they are prone to do so, they speak about how it’s time the Queen weds and bears an heir to the winter crown, so they do what they think it’s sensible, go to speak with her brother, Bran.

What they don’t know is that Sansa has beaten them to the punch, all her siblings know that she is in love, wishes to wed and all of them have given her their blessings; so, it’s Bran who informs the men of the north that Sansa will wed Sandor Clegane.

Hell breaks loose after that, many try their damnest to persuade the Queen to wed someone else, but she coldly revokes them, “He is the man I wish to wed, the man who will father my children, my family has approved and I will not change my mind.”

Men don’t understand, but other women do, their Queen is happier with Clegane at her side, for all his gruffness, he is always gentle with her, if one is seen somewhere, the other is not far behind, when pressed, Sandor simply says, “She is gentle, far gentle and kinder than what this world deserves, I love her, I would follow her to the pits of hell and back.”

And so, Sansa and Sandor wed, during the third month of the new year, she is radiant and happiness emanates from her, Sandor is clearly besotted, and it is her who covers him with a Stark cloak, names him Prince Consort, they dance and enjoy the festivities.

When it comes down to their bedding, some women who remain behind out of curiosity later say,  _‘They were kissing before the door close, there will be a babe before the end of the year’_ , and several moons later, Winterfell toasts to their pregnant queen.


	4. SanSan - Gentle Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa proposes.

"Are you sure Little bird?" Sandor asked, careful to keep a calm tone of voice. "I mean, I love you too, and marrying you would be the greatest thing to happen to me. But I don't want you to do so if you don't really want to."

Sansa sighed and reached between them, placing her hand atop his. "I am sure. I am eight and ten Sandor, I know how I feel. And I know that what I feel for you won't change." Her smile dropped, and sadness creeping into her face. "Once upon a time, my father wanted me to marry someone strong, gentle and kind. That's what you are. Through the years, I've grown wiser, you've grown gentler and I am sure."

Sandor looked at their hands, and release the tankard of ale he was drinking, only to carefully place his other hand atop hers. "You deserve better than a cripple."

Sansa's lips curled upwards, but the sadness never left her eyes. "I once hoped to marry a cripple. After you left, in King's Landing, when Margaery was to marry Joffrey. Her grandmother and her proposed for me to marry Willas."

Sandor's eyebrows shot up, surprise clearly written on his face. "It would have been a good match for you."

"Until they made me carry the poison that killed Joffrey." Sansa said with finality. "I could've been killed had I not escaped. Well, perhaps not, but Cersei did put a prize on my head."

"And now she's dead and you are here," Sandor reminded her. "Here in Winterfell, where you belong, with your family."

"And I would add you to it," Sansa replied. "My brothers don't mind. Arya doesn't hate you, she might not completely like you, but she will support me in my decision."

Sandor looked down, unwilling to meet Sansa's eyes. "I am an old dog, you're the blood of kings, your brother wore a crown."

"And if there is one thing that life has taught me, is that a person's worth lies not on their titles, but in the person itself. I think you're worthy. I love you despite all the flaws that you have, as I'm sure you love me despite mine."

"I would give my life for you," Sandor said fiercely. "I would die a thousand deaths for you."

"I don't want your death, I want your life."

Sandor stared at Sansa, who met his eyes and kept his stare. Never flinching, never looking away or down. A soft smile on her lips.

"If someone calls me 'm'lord', I will stab them."

Sansa laughed happily, "I will tell them not to. And I'll take that answer as a yes. Good, because most of it's planned. All you need to do is show up."

Sandor groaned, "Yes, I'll marry you. And yes, I'll show up."


End file.
